The Fox and the Hound: Indian Summer
by phil platter
Summary: Todd and Vixey's life after the fox and the hound.
1. Pretext

**An interpretation of Todd and Vixey's mutuality**

Enlightentment - Man is classified under the accordance of an individual, subject to his own free will

Yet in lieu of its fruition

It is proven that man is none to possess such privilege

When it is he who falls upon the weight of his own being

Is the result of a life stripped from mirth and discretion of the realms' true facet

To be superseded by a ceaseless niche

Of rancor, vehement, or frequent lapse with Lucifer's pawn

A man who has existed but never lived may himself question his disposition

"Wherein do we all stand upon the brink of destruction?"

As he gaze seamlessly upon the abyss

Where the stream of his pestilences halt..

There at last he knowest that man,

Under this bound hell,

Was not to touch the Earth

…

Faith - As he heath these dictums,

A miracle may be to the very few that subject the path of Job,

He find a rock, in his final hours

A rock

That cedes penance from volition,

A rock

That for the faintest brevity of light

May salvage his soul from this order of iniquity-

But more so over

Himself.

It is upon such periodical times

Whence glacial sheets dawn upon his spirit coincide with the abysmal Earth

That he,

Amongst the vast body of millions,

Hath forgone at last

A summer

Of his winter

- Anonymous


	2. ch 1:The Healing Process

**The following proceeds after the events of Todd and Coppers' reconciling.**

Todd and Copper gave each other one last farewell as the best of friends, then went on to continue their lives without destruction against one another. Todd limped forward and took a last glimpse at his friend leaving.

"Todd?!" Vixey called out in worry as she emerged from the shrubs.

"Todd!" Vixey gasped at the site of him beaten to a near pulp.

She acted quick and helped him to walk as far and long as it would take to get to safer territory. Which they did for nearly an hour until Vixey spotted a large den between two oak trees with soft patches of dirt and moss for the ground, roofed with the trunk of an old dead oak with thick moss that held it in place and sheltered the space inside, a depth large enough for a fawn. Carefully they settled in, Vixey eased Todd gently on the ground then placed a paw on his worn-out head.

"Gee whiz, what you do without me around," she heaved remorsefully.

Todds' only response was a smile, he no longer had the strength to move or talk.

"Don't worry Todd," she assured him "It's all over, now, just rest and let me take care of you,"

The sound of her velvet tone was enough to make him dreary, desperately trying to keep his eyes opened to gaze at her, but it was useless to fight so he rested his eyes.

"Todd, Todd," said Vixey as Todd's eyes shut tight.

The air stood easy while Vixey lowered her face above Todd's ears, and began humming a dulcet vibe to ease his pain the best she could.

"_Dreaeaeaeaeaeaeaeam_

_When you're feelin' blue_

_Dreaeaeaeaeaeaeaeam_

_That's the thing to do _

_Dreaeaeaeaeaeaeaeam, while the smoke rings rise in the air_

_You'll find your shaaaare_

_Of memories theeere _

_Sooo_

_Dreaeaeaeam_

_When the day is thrououough_

_Dreaeaeaeam_

_And they might come trueueue_

_Things, never are as bad as they seeeem_

_Soooooo_

_Dreaeaeaeam_

_Dreaeaeaeaeaeaeam_

_Dreaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeammmm,"_

With that she put him down softly, though not easily since he shivered uncontrollably with each breath he took. Vixey laid her neck gently on the hackles of his back, then the southern belle gave a long yawn that meant it was time for her to rest easy too. Until morning may come.

...

And it did, the sun rose through all cracks in the forest and into the den where Todd was sleeping, though Todd didn't wake up until the late afternoon since his body was relentlessly sore that it made him a bit grumpy to be up at all. He looked around and realized Vixey wasn't in the den with him.

"Vixey?" he struggled to call out.

Suddenly she appeared running back, with a large bass in her mouth. Todd was relieved and set himself back down with a thud.

"Don't get up just yet," said Vixey, setting the fish in front of him "It'll be a few days before you're up again,"

Todd still didn't have enough energy to speak, only to lie there droopy.

"Here, I brought us some breakfast," she said modestly.

Todd sniffed the fish a bit, since he had never had bass growing up, but decided to eat it compliantly since she did what she could to bring it to him. Then Vixey joined in on the meal, but made sure to leave more for the injured fox.

Todd took his time working his mouth around the large fish, gnawing and prodding along its sides, Vixey couldn't help but giggle lightly at the site of his child-like behavior, she knew that Todd needed her absolutely, without her he'd be lost or in different kinds of trouble. He was an afflicted animal that she was committed to healing.

The male fox noted her humor and smiled at her with a mouth-full of fish scum that made her laugh.

"Not so handsome anymore?" Todd joked.

Vixey laughed even harder.

"Todd you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Vixey giggled.

"Excuse my manners. Although you're stuck with this fool, looks like you better get used to it,"

She continued on laughing, both unaware that above them, through the thistles and leaves and branches was of course a wise old owl overlooking them with contempt.

"Not a day goes by you youngin's don't make us proud " Big Mama smiled to herself.


	3. ch 2: Before the Dawn

Todd was kept inside while Vixey went out hunting for the both of them. Each time she would do so astutely and quietly beneath the shrubs, grass, and flowers, to catch a fish or pounce lightly on unsuspecting prey that she disjointed in a civilized fashion to bring back clean. It went on like this for a day or two; each time Vixey would be Todd's crutch in trying to walk a fine distance from the den to the nearby waterfall when he would be thirsty.

Back at the den the two ate together devoutly enjoying each other's company. Occasionally Big Mama and the fatuous feathered friends, Dinkey and Boomer, would come by to see how Todd was coming along day by day. Then at nights the good foxes slept restfully with their fur keeping the other sleeping body comfortably warm, at mornings the two would be happy to wake up and see the other awake and healthy.

One autumns' dawn when the suns' rays were barely poking through the branches and juniper greens that covered the fox's den, where Todd dozed cradling the sleeping vixen in his paws, Big Mama and the gang came to greet them again on the accounts of his health.

"Good morn kits" Big Mama exclaimed.

Todd and Vixey's heads rose while shaking off the dreary sensation from their faces, Vixey yawned.

"How ya doin' this morning kid?" Dinkey asked Todd.

"I'm doing just fine," Todd happily replied.

"Boy I should say so," laughed Boomer.

"Now you just hush up," Big Mama scolded him "We're real proud for what you did Todd, that took a lot of courage,"

"I'm only proud that I kept her safe," Todd smiled modestly as he looked at Vixey.

"And I'm proud of you Vixey," said Big Mama "for takin' good care of this poor boy. Heaven knows where we'd be,"

"Bless you Mama," Vixey thanked her quietly but delightfully "Everything's all right from here, don't you worry about us," she happily assured her "Sometimes when things prove us it brings us all closer, you know?"

"And Todd you take good care now," Big Mama advised "For your sake and Vixey's,"

For an apparent reason Big Mamas' words made him ponder deeply about something he'd never thought about before, he hesitated staring at them for a few minor moments. Then he looked back to assure their friends.

"Sure," said Todd quietly "I will,"

"Oh and while we're here," said Dinkey, pulling out a batch of dandelions with his beak "We got you kids these nice colors,"

Together he and Boomer set them down neatly in their entrance.

"You know, just get better for us," Boomer admitted.

"Thank-you, all of you, so much," thanked Vixey, adding so by giving Boomer a gentle nudge with her nose on his side.

"Wowee," Boomer gushed, his eyeballs floating throughout his mind in all directions.

"Well we best be moving-on from here," said Big Mama "Pretty soon winter'll be shadowin' this land, I just hope you kits are up by then,"

"We will Big Mama," Vixey said quietly "Right now we're saving our energy for when it comes,"

The three birds began to take to the air.

"Well goodbye, and take good care-now," said Big Mama as they flew-off above them.

Vixey yawned then went back into a gentle doze. Todd lay there with a look of uncertainty, still pondering about what Big Mama had told him, so he squeezed Vixey tighter out of his worry and in contempt. Vixey unaware of his reasons took this action comfortably.

"Big Mama!" Todd called.

Big Mama shifted around and landed before him.

"What's goin' on child?" she asked.

"I need to ask you a favor," he confessed.

He was hesitant on asking but came forward once he whispered his request into her ears. Big Mama didn't say anything, standing there with a look of awe and amazement, she hugged the boy Todd tighter than ever.

She immediately took to the skies after Dinkey and Boomer to tell them of what their plans were to be for the next day. Todd watched their friends fly off into the many parts of the forest beyond the horizon's view.


	4. ch 3: A Solemn Vow

Vixey was unaware for what tomorrow had in mind, when after breakfast Dinkey and Boomer came to her to tell her about the good news, all too ecstatic.

"What's going on?" Vixey chuckled.

"J-just come with us," Boomer happily urged her.

They took her by the paws; she gave in and followed them down the dirt paths to where something wonderful would take place.

The trees that surrounded them started to close in and make the area dimmer. From a glimpse they could barely make-out the orchards and bustles, until there was a bright opening staring at them from the dark, from it came the sounds of animals singing.

"_Dreaeaeam_

_When you're feelin' blueueueue,_

Before they entered the birds stopped the female for a moment.

'_Dreaeaeam,_

_'That's the thing to dooooo_,

"Before you go," said Dinkey, then placing a few rare daisies on her tail "You look great,"

'_Dreaeaeam_

_While the smoke rings rise in the aiair_,

With that Vixey felt confident and so she entered, when she drew herself out of the dark she could not believe the area that surrounded her. A spot that stood out before the whole forest, decorated with roses, daises, dandelions and other buds and blooms that made it through the fall season. Much to her surprise were all the forest critters that stood there excited, the raccoons, the beavers, the bunnies, the sparrows, the squirrels, the chipmunks, the porcupines, the turtles, etc. but most of all Todd and Big Mama , whom stood at the center of the largely anticipated crowd.

'_You'll find your shaaaare,_

_'Of memories theeeere_,

It was a small ceremony, yet it was what the mother had given them, which was more than enough for anyone. Vixey walked forward to Todd, where Big Mama stood perched behind a flat stone high above the crowd.

'_Sooooo_

_Dreaeaeam,_

_'When the day is thrououough,_

_'Dreaeaeam,_

_'And they might come trueueue_,

"What's going on?" she asked them.

Todd couldn't bring himself to say the right words out of happiness, so he placed his head gently next to hers, Vixey responded in the same manner, somehow this wonderful atmosphere brought out the same feelings in her as with everyone else. The wind played the harp, the leaves and flowers played the keys, and the trees were the bass that resonated the Earths' heartbeat for all it was worth.

'_Thiiiiiiiings,_

_'Nevere are as bad as they seeeeem,_

_'Sooooo,_

_'Dreaeaeaeaeam,_"

"Dearly beloved," Big Mama announced, and then everyone took their places with absolute silence.

"We're gathered here today, to join these names together, Todd and Vixey, "Big Mama continued" I've watched over these kids for a while now, and I tell you, nothing could make me more proud now than forever that I may set you two kits with this wonderful responsibility," then she directed herself to Todd.

"Todd, honey?" said Big Mama "Do you take this beautiful vixen, to protect, to honor, with all that your heart and soul may give, to love and cherish, and most of all to share the precious gift of life with?"

Todd pondered on these words and meditated over the course of his life, from when he was just a kit, the last few images of his mother, to when he was a toddler growing up, the merry memories with widow Tweed, to the now and the here with this new future ahead of him. He gave Vixey a mirthful smile and answered.

"I do,"

"And do you Vixey child," said Big Mama "take this redeemed son, to love, comfort and cherish, and protect the way your heart protects your soul, for as long as you both shall live in unity under the spirit of the forest,"

"I do," Vixey smiled tearfully.

"Then by the power of our love to ya'll, I now pronounce you both, husband and wife,"

Immediately there was a fanfare of foliage and cries as soon as Vixey gave her new husband a delicate kiss on the lips.

"_Thiiiiiiings,_

_'Never are as bad as they seeeeeem_,

Big Mama and the gang hugged the new couple they had brought together, crying and dumb-founded with happiness for Todd and Vixey. They took down the dirt road where they would be sharing their lives together. The woodland animals jumped up and down and threw pedals above them as they walked together.

'_Soooooo,_

_'Dreaeaeam._

_'Dreaeaeaeaem,_

_,Dreaeaeaeaeaeammm_"


	5. ch 4: Realization

The day after the birds said their goodbye Todd was fully active again, and from that day the foxes hunted, fished, and explored the different regions of the forest in preparation for the arduous season ahead of them. Todd acknowledged Vixey for her hospitality by bringing food for her in bundles of fruits or an occasional ground creeper that he could snatch. For a time Todd grew more damp every time he laid eyes on Vixey, Vixey started to worry about his frigid soul.

One night Todd had a nightmare in the deep realm of his subconcious. The forest was a highway of cinders filled with other products of hell; he and Vixey ran like children converted to orphans, lost, afraid, unaware.

The fire grew monstrously that it separated them from each other, having run in all frantic directions. Todd struggled viciously to find her, the blaring of suffering animals welled up in his head, the walls of fire and ashes did nothing to help. The forest was a cradle for insanity.

Waves of fire came down on him wherever he scurried for escape, then drew him out of the woods and chased him for miles down the dirt paths back to widow Tweeds' farm. Even there he wouldn't find refuge, since it itself was fading away in flames.

"Todd!" screamed a distant voice.

Todd ran faster than he had ever in his life to get to Vixey, his frantic search led him all the way to Amos Slades' porch. Where he would find a burnt carcass of what used to be Vixey.

He stood there catatonically at the horrendous sight in front of him without so much as a single blink.

Suddenly he noticed a figure starring him from a thousand yards a few feet from him behind the flames of the porch; it was Amos Slade, wearing a face that could only be found beyond the dregs of mankind. With a sneer and a tug of the trigger – Todd woke up in a fit of terror and shouting.

"Todd! Todd! What's wrong!?" Vixey hollered to calm him down.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y," he panted uncontrollably.

"Shshshsh," she soothed him as she set him back down.

Then she started to hum softly.

"Be easy now, be easy now," she whispered quietly "Go to sleep when you're ready,"

Vixey sat drearily awake until Todd went back to sleep then she did the same.

Todd laid his head on Vixeys' back, from there he slept afraid. Afraid about what the future has waiting for him like it always had before.

Days went by since that fateful night when Todds' depression got the better of him and suspended him from getting out with Vixey, nor would he find the energy to talk to her or breathe a word.

Sometimes Vixey would ask and plead to him.

"Todd, tell me what's wrong?"

But all he would do is look away and swallow his pride. Though he had his health he felt far worse than he had after the bear. Todd just lay there like moss waiting to seep into the roots of the trunk, he would be faithful to be able to eat a few bites here and there, some days he passed the hours not eating at all.

The state he was in afflicted Vixey almost as much, but as a saint her faith stood unmoved. Instead she nudged his neck sweetly and told him.

"I'll stay here as long as it takes, believe me,"

Todd still lay there motionless, but he took her words to heart. It seemed as though no matter how many times he bled that Vixey remained for him, just like his mother, just like widow Tweed, and then winter followed.


	6. ch 5: Indian Summer

As true as the owls' words were, it started to drizzle a soft parade of snow drifts with spectacles of white covering the entire earth. Bears retired for the season, critters took refuge in their summers' labor, the birds that stayed made the most of their time in that setting within their visible nests, and the fox den remained unmoved.

Vixey woke up with a slight shiver running down her tail, to her surprise it was still snowing outside, but the real shock was the fact that Todd wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Todd?" Vixey replied worriedly.

Without hesitating she rose from the den and went to searching for the missing male. It was a relentless search, every bush, every tree, every cave, but she was persistent to track him down. Anxiety wouldn't grow since Vixey knew almost every path and twist around the forest, she went from up and down the frozen creek, over a few snowy billows to in and out of hollow bends.

Until at last she came across his tracks in the snow, following them with quick prowess to a seemingly forever meadow of white. Where she noticed a faint blur of red in the center of her view, obscured by the pouring snow-fall, it was Todd, with his head hung low. She ran to him with anticipation, but for a few moments later she began to slow down the more clear he became. Vixey stopped in her tracks the moment she was yards away from him, then she sat down. She noticed Todd had been shivering.

"Todd?" she asked quietly.

Still he said nothing.

"Todd, why aren't you in the den?" she asked him meekly.

Still no response, Vixey moved closer to see his face, when she did she realized that Todd had been crying, still crying in-fact. The tears poured down his face and froze in the ground, his sadness made him fade in the chilly air, the air that played a symphony of drums and chimes of faded memories.

**Indian Summer- by The Doors**

**I love you,**

**The best,**

**Better than all,**

**The rest,**

"Todd,"Vixey confessed to make him speak "I-I love you,"

Todd took a while to respond.

"I-I-I can't b-be with you," he sobbed.

"Why?" she asked him.

"B-b-bec-c-cause, I-I don't want to lose you!" he bellowed, at the same time a wind gust picked up and made him contract as he froze beneath the snow.

Vixey reacted swiftly by pulling herself next to Todd to give him warmth.

**I love you,**

**The best,**

**Better than all,**

**The rest,**

"But, I'm not going anywhere" she assured him. "Todd, I promise,"

For an instant his shivering began to ease-up, he looked at Vixey's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but for whatever reason his dimness fell, all that mattered was a moment of relief no matter how meager.

She could see it in his eyes too, and then gave Todd a soft kiss. Though he was very cold and very tired, it broke all numbness in his weary body and soul steadily, then the meadow started to grow quieter with an almost serene whispering wind, the snowflakes grew to fall at voluminous sizes over Todd and Vixey as they continued to embrace each other with placid heat. The snow started to hum even more softly than before.

**That I meet,**

**In the summer,**

**Indian summer,**

The two foxes united like cuddling rabbits, their fur placed gently against the other to sustain the billowing winds, and then the drums were pallid at the time their hearts were beating together. While the snow that fell heavily almost buried them beneath, but only to blanket them for the calm and quiet snuggle of the cold dim-night.

**That I meet,**

**In the summer,**

**Indian summer,**

The next morning the drifts continued to march, but slowly and temperately. When in the middle of a vast covered land was a furrow of red, the red being two gentle little foxes still asleep like toddlers, cuddled tightly close, and warm beneath the soft pillow of snow that cradled them in a silent crib.

**I love you,**

**The best,**

**Better than all,**

**The rest,**


	7. ch 6: Deja Vu

For the rest of the winter Todd and Vixey were euphoric, no longer would Todd imprison himself with sadness, but to realize what a blessing it was to have a someone like Vixey, and Vixey was now expecting kits to arrive for almost a month. To herself and her husband she was more peaceful than ever, Todd returned to the job of setting food before his wife and providing warmth for her and their coming children.

Every so-often they would trod along the snowy billows to explore and along the way make brand new friends with the rest of the forest creatures, who they would play with, invent games, and sometimes shelter together during a chilly night for everyone's' benefit. Soon and soon enough they would declare this to be a successful winter.

"Vixey?" Todd asked her before she took a nice rest for her carriage "What's spring gonna be like in the forest?"

"Oh Todd," Vixey giggled "You know I can't tell you, I don't want to spoil the surprises,"

"But couldn't you just tell me at least one thing I can expect?" he urged her.

"I'm sorry, you'll thank me later," she assured him.

And for the rest of the remaining winter they walked along hills to see the different views of the world around them while flakes sprinkled across the breadth of their gleefulness. Sometimes the sun would poke its head through the white canvases and smile down on the lucky few. While gazing at the rich landscape, Vixey gave Todd a lick on his cheek; soon they'd find their place in spring.

- But then came a day unlike any other. -

Where a thunderstorm invaded the forest and bombarded the territories that drove the animals to cascade everywhere in search of shelter. Todd and Vixey were about to return home when suddenly the lightning attacked them too, hitting many trees until they caught on fire and spread to the rest of the forest.

Quickly they ran to evade the flames that tried to grab hold of them, wherever they ran there were animals running all over and screeching, to Todd it was his nightmare coming true. He urged themselves to keep on running, they ran through the trees to make it to the frozen lake where they would be safe, when a burning tree nearly fell on them and cut-off their path.

The smoke grew as fast as the flames, making it difficult to see where they were going. But Todd and Vixey kept on until they spotted a cave in the distance, running as fast as they could to get to safety, but they weren't quick enough when the flames blocked the entrance. It looked grim for the foxes, Vixey herself couldn't take any more running and the smoke was getting to her.

"Todd, I can't go anymore," Vixey coughed.

"We can make it," he strongly encouraged her "Please, just a little farther,"

To Todd all he wanted was to get Vixey anywhere safe. So with the last few ounces of strength left in them they kept going for their children's sake, but it wasn't enough, the smoke was just too much for Vixey and she collapsed in the snow.

"T-Todd," she said weakly "I'm sorry,"

"Vixey, Vixey!" Todd shouted in pain.

Todd watched in horror at the sight around him as he stood before Vixey. It was no use in fighting for anyone, for a moment Todd had lost all reason within himself. The smoke began to get to him too, then for a last action he believed the prison of flames had heard him all his life.

"P-please," he cried despairingly "You've won, I-I give up, I c-c-can't take it anymore!"

Suddenly he noticed a dark figure appearing behind the flames in front of him. Todd expected only the worst to come next, and he buried his sobbing face on his mate, defeated.

"P-please," he sobbed quietly "please don't take her,"

Todd continued to sob even when a pair of boots stood before him and Vixey. But suddenly a hand fell over him, and stroked his mourning head. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I always knew you would need me the way I needed you," said Widow Tweed.

Todd wore a tearful look of joy over this miracle. Feeling contempt as he felt her hand once more along his face.

"Let's get you out of here," she said.

But Todd innocently refused to move, when Tweed was curious as to why, she noticed the vixen that lay helplessly in the snow.

She immediately knew the situation and carefully picked up Vixey in her blanket that she had brought with her.

"Come along honey," Tweed said proudly. "My goodness you're a heavy little one,"

The kind human took Vixey to her car and sat her down gently next to her; Todd quickly set himself down where he last left. Only now he would be leaving the forest with Vixey at his side, still he worried about her and if their kits were sound.

"She'll be alright Todd," she promised him with an assuring expression "You've done more than enough,"

The forest continued to burn behind them, but Todd only cared that Vixey was with them now, tired from the traumatic experience he relaxed his head on his mate.


	8. ch 7: Reflexion

"Todd, Todd," someone quietly coaxed him.

Todd was happily asleep in his basket as though he never left it, only now he discovered something special laying there with him.

He woke up with a yawn and when his eyes opened there were four little fox kits, fumbling around the bed, whimpering and pawing around. One in particular, a little male, had been sniffing his ears and licked his face neatly. Todd was happy to have his children at last, energetic and full of life, and next to them was a proud mother.

"Vixey?" he was bewildered "But-"

Before he could continue Vixey kissed him dearly on his nose. Todd pressed his head softly on her neck; it was quiet in the room, with only the sounds of a ticking clock, and the morning crickets chirping through the pale windows. Together they breathed; Vixey's turned into a docile humming the way Todd grew attached to.

Suddenly the air was filled with a tepid whistling that came closer to the room, it was the widow, whom entered with a bright smile and a small basket filled with fruits and scraps of bacon.

"Is he still a heavy little sleeper?" she asked Vixey jokingly.

Vixey answered her with a lovely grin.

Tweed set the basket in front of them, and then they dug in to the fruitful gift. Once they had finished she gave Vixey a gentle pat on her head, then likewise to Todd.

"Todd," she whispered "She's had a long day, and she's still a little weak. Right now we ought to let them sleep,"

So Tweed eased herself and Todd out of the room, but not before Todd gave Vixey a warm nudge on the side of her cheek. The drapes then closed behind them when they left the room, while they walked down the halls Todd stopped once he saw his reflection in a mirror, everything was the same, all but a brown leather collar around his neck. Something he hadn't since anticipated seeing again since kindling with Vixey.

"You've a special angel," Tweed complimented him as she stared at his reflection "and you've made a beautiful family Todd,"

With that Todd's smile waned, saving his mate came with the price of breaking his companion's heart once more, as soon as he would be forced to leave her again. He looked at their reflection with a bleak face.

"I know you'll be leaving again," said Tweed meekly.

The air was silent again.

"Todd," she confessed "before your family's well enough to leave, if you would be my special boy again, one last time?"

Todd's cheerful face returned, he happily agreed, and he licked her face with excitement. Tweed picked him up and hugged him firmly. He knew these few weeks would be the best he would have with his family.

And from the window he noticed a familiar face, the face of his good friend Copper giving him an expression of a good welcome back. Then and then would this be a week he wouldn't soon forget.


	9. ch 8: Tod

Vixey did not mind at all staying on the farm until their children were able enough.

The time that passed brought everyone closer together; Vixey grew to love Widow Tweed as mutually as she had with her and their kits. The way she mothered them just the same as when she raised Todd, feeding them, care, and sometimes she would read to the furry little family over a smoky cinder while the parents lay together on the shaggy carpet listening.

Then for a time Todd and Vixey would teach the kits to run and bound all over the farm. This turned into playful chases, which involved a ruckus of chickens and goats to scatter dumbly, but all in good fun.

Other times they would all simply sit on the porch bench and watch the sky light up with little white lights, while a symphony of crickets made the night seem brighter. And Tweed loved Vixey wholeheartedly, for she knew Todd would be in good hands as long as he had her, realizing these feelings took away her mellowness of letting Todd go.

He didn't come from her bones, but he came from her heart, and now he was a man with his vindication at his side. It was time to return him back to the world, back in his hands.

It had been a month and a few weeks later, the very morning everyone was prepared and leaped on to Tweed's car for the long ride home. But not before the kind human took their picture to keep next to her memories of Todd.

The automobile started and went on its way.

"Todd!" someone shouted from down the path.

Todd looked back to see his best friend Copper hollering out to him.

"Take care you little scamp," he hollered playfully. From there he barked valiantly for his friend.

"Likewise to you!" hollered Todd in a cheery manner.

Todd never looked back until he could see him no more; there went his friend who would always be.

The automobile came to a halt just as soon as it reached the forest. To Todd it was more than he expected it to be in springtime, more beautiful and ripe than pictured.

Before Todd leapt off with his kits he shared a last goodbye with Widow Tweed. She embraced him and said.

"You'll always be my little Toddler," she reminded him sentimentally. After she kissed his head she set him off to the world with confidence this time.

And before Vixey left off she kindly licked the widow's cheek, and she hugged Vixey dearly.

"Take wonderful care of him," she gently pleaded her "He's the only son I ever had,"

Vixey gave Tweed her word with a nudge on the side of her face.

With that the family was off to find a home, and the widow watched them go off into the forest, where they belonged.

The furry family set off to find a new home for themselves, only to distract themselves with chases of fun around the meadow of the forest. When unaware to them was a trio of birds watching over them from the trees above them.

"You know," Boomer admitted "Even if savin'im meant givin' up the only chance at a decent meal, I think it was worth it,"

"So did we do good with'im?" Dinkey asked Big Mama.

"Just fine," Big Mama smiled proudly.

Together they continued to watch the family play happily.

_**Soooo**_

_**Dreaeam**_

_**Dreaeaeaeam**_

_**Dreaeaeaeaeaeam**_


End file.
